Relaxation? More like torture
by Misty1721
Summary: England's fed up with nations and work and just wants a break. Japan suggests an idea to which England hesitated at first, but gives in. The nation is now signed up at Ouran Academy. Boy is he in for it. (Terrible summery, I'm sorry!)
1. Chapter 1

Arthur Kirkland sat in the meeting room. Bored, annoyed, and hacked off.

As normal, Alfred was claiming he was the Hero and that they should just make a giant robot to get rid of earth's problems. Feliciano was waving a white flag for no apparent reason. Yao was trying to offer everyone treats, then scorn them for being annoying.  
Ivan was scaring the daylights out of Toris, Edward, and Ravis. Francis was provoking him by flirting and making fun of him in every way possible. Kiku was agreeing with Alfred on everything, causing great annoyance to Basch, who was threatening him  
by saying he'd beat Kiku with his peace prize. Gilbert was exclaiming how awesome he was and spilling beer everywhere. Antonio was talking with Romano who was insulting everyone.

Things like these were going on throughout the whole meeting. Fist fights, bickering, insulting, sleeping, flirting, drinking, everything to expect at a meeting.

Just the normal.

Finally, Ludwig had gottenfed up with everyone's nonsense, and slammed his hand down on the table to shut everyone up and to gain their attention.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! WE CAN'T HAVE THIS MEETING BE LIKE THE LAST TWO HUNDRED OR MORE MEETINGS!" He roared, a vain poking out on his head and his face bright red from fury and frustration.

"WE NEED TO GET THIS TOPIC DONE AND OVER WITH! WE'VE ATTEMPTED TO SOLVE THIS SITUATION FOR THE PAST FIVE MEETINGS,YOU DUMMKOPF's! LETS JUST GET ALONG FOR ONCE AND GET IT OUT OF THE WAY!" and with that, the meeting finally began.

Arthur sighed a rested his head oh his hand and gazed at nothing. He eventually closed his eyes and blocked out the other nations.

He opened them after a while, and found that half of the nations were staring at him. He gave them a questioning look before turning his attention to the speaker. He blushed when they were giving them the look of: "what do you think on this matter?"

/

After the meeting, Arthur was walking down the hall and stretching his joints. He heard a kink pop from his neck and back, causing him to cringe.

"Engrand-san? Are you arright?" Said nation jumped in surprise and spun on his heal to see Japan.

"Sorry chap, what was that?" He asked with a slight blush.

"I said, are you arright?" Concern lacing his voice. England paused for a moment and considered how he was feeling.

"I'm alright. Just stressed and sore from work. I've been working for the past two weeks straight, and gave probably got at least three hours of sleep total and that meeting sure didn't help..."

"Oh, I'm terribry sorry." Japan apologized. England laughed a little before speaking. "It's not your fault, so don't be."

Japan nodded and the two set out to leave the building together.

England looked over and noticed that Japan looked deep in thought. He raised an eyebrow and looked at the younger nation.

"What're you contemplating about?"

Japan kept his gaze but answered to his friends question. "I'm thinking of ways of how you can rerax." England blushed at this.

"Y-you don't ha-" Japan held up his hand to signal the Brit to stop talking. England closed his mouth and kept silent.

"Prease ret me do this. I want to make my friend and arry reraxed and happy. Seeing you rike this makes me worried." He placed a hand on the gentleman's shoulder. England blushed at the touch, but kept his gaze to be polite. He heaved a sigh and let his  
shoulders slump.

"Alright. If that's what you wish, then fine." Japan looked like a kid on Christmas at this. "Thank you, Engrand-San!"

The two then continued on their way to their respective hotels that they were staying at while they were in Canada for the World Meeting for a change.

* * *

As they came to a pitchfork in the road, they said their goodbyes. But, before they could each leave to their hotel and get the much needed rest, England placed a hand on Japan's shoulder. Said man looked up at the Brit in surprise. "Engrand?"

"Thank you. For everything. It's nice to have someone who cares about me as much as you, Japan." Japan wanted to say something, but no words were able to leave his mouth. Just a blush appeared on his face that soon traveled to his ears.

England smiled and removed his hand from his friends shoulder, turned around and took his leave.

* * *

Arthur was sitting in a little cafe in Waterton, and was gazing out the window as he waited for his tea to come. He hadn't decided on what he should eat yet, so he just went with some tea for now.

"Here's your tea sir." An older woman said as she placed a cup filled with tea in front of him. She smiled sweetly at him, and he returned the gesture.

"Thank you ma'am." Her smile gained even more fondness at his voice. Arthur blushed a little at how kind the old lady was being to him. She reminded him of Japan.

Just then, out of nowhere, it began to rain hard. It wasn't exactly bright whether that day, so it was a little expected. Huge drops jacked against the window, people were running about outside, trying to take cover from the rain.

The old lady laughed, causing him to look her way. He gave a questioning look, so she sat down in front of him in his booth.

"Looks like you came in just in time. Say, where're you from? England is where I'm guessing, hearing your accent and all." England nodded. "That's lovely. I've always wanted to visit there, but never had the chance." A look of gloom crossed her features.  
Her wrinkles on her skin that said of old age, old adventures, fun memories, and a good past, came together.

Arthur felt his heart shatter at the sight. The old lady had her hands on the table as she looked out at the window. Arthur reached over and took her frail hands, and gave them most charming smile he could muster for the lady.

"It's alright. Besides, nothing exciting really happens down there. Just rain and rain," he finished with a chuckle. Oh how he wished something exciting would actually happen at his place. It's been quite a while since there's been any adventures or anything  
exciting really, and the old nation was beginning to get bored.

The old lady laughed along with the Brit for a bit.

"Say, what's your name? I'm Shirley Grover, how 'bout you?" She asked as the gentleman. Said man cleared his theorist in order to gain and clear his voice before speaking. "Arthur, Arthur London Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you, Shirley."

The two talked for a little longer before Shirley had to get up and get back to work.

Arthur sat there with a new found smile gracing his features. The rain hadn't come down one bit, and from the looks of it, was only getting worse.

He gazed down into his warm cup of tea, and picked the China up and placed it to his lips, getting a good whiff of mint, honey, and more. He had ordered some Grey Earl with just a dash of mint and honey. Shirley had told him that it was an interesting  
combination and that she'll need to try it in the future, which Arthur highly recommended.

He brought the cup down and placed it on its saucer. He gazed at the liquid for a moment. He was taken out of his gaze by the feeling of his phone buzzing.

He pulled his phone out from his coat's pocket, and looked at the ID. NekosAreLife was calling him. It took a moment to register who in the world it could be, till he remembered that at one meeting he had left his phone in the conference room, so the  
nations changed their names (some changed other nations who weren't present or didn't want to bother changing it.)

He answered the phone and brought the device up to his ear.

"Hello? Kiku?"

"Herro Arthur-san"

"Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Actuarry. This is about you."

"Oh?"

"I've had an idea for your rerazation. Where are you? If you're just at your hoter, wourd it be aright if I stopped by to discuss what I have in mind?"

"I'm actually not there. I'm at a little dinner that's about three blocks away from my hotel."

"I'rr be there soon."

And with that, the call ended.

The British gentleman leaned back in his chair and gazed out the window once more.

There was a clearing of a voice that snapped the tired Brit out of his half nap. He blinked a few times to get better vision, and looked up at the speaker. It was Kiku.

"Oh, hello chap. Sorry about that…" Arthur said with a blush of embarrassment. Kiku waved him off and took a seat in front of Arthur, the seat where Shirley had previously been sitting before.

"Arright. So I was going through some fires on my country and seeing what might suit your needs," Arthur couldn't help but feel as though he was a student at school, and Kiku was his adviser, helping him plan for his future and see what he should do to  
get his goals.

"-and I came across a fire that caught my eye. It's unexpected and strange, but I think it might do you some good. It's firred with smart and werr refined peopre." Arthur was intrigued with what he was hearing so far. "Go on," he ushered.

"I was thinking that you might want to go to a Highschoor carred Ouran High Schoor Academy."

There was silence.

A deafening silence.

An uncomfortable silence.

A disbelief silence.

"You're joking, right?"

Kiku shook his head. Seriousness painted him from head to toe. "...oh…"

"It'rr onry be for a year. Unress you'd rike to stay ronger that is." Arthur stared wide eyed at Kiku, and began to think if this could be possible.

He had his paperwork, meetings, annoying people and nations to put up with, work…

Oh what the heck. Why not!

"Alright. But, how do I tell my boss?" Arthur inquired/tested to see if the Japanese man was prepared for this. He didn't flinch, didn't look like he had just walked in at the _wrong_ time, nothing. Just sat there, sadate was the only thing you  
could read off of him.

"I've arready tarked to them. They said it was an rright and that you needed the break." Arthur stared at Kiku impressed.

He heaved a sigh and lowered his head.

"Alright then. When do I start school?"

"Schoor has arready started, so you'rr be joining in a rittre rate. I know you'rr enjoy the school." Kiku said as though he had been there a hundred times before. Arthur looked at him in disbelief.

"You're joking aren't you." he said with a deadpanned tone in his voice, reminding the younger nation of a certain Norwegian nation. "No, I am being serious. I attended that schoor a whire back and it's rather reraxing. The students there aren't annoying  
and follow rures."

Arthur looked into his friend's eyes, and gave in.

"Alright. I'll do it."


	2. Chapter 2

Arthur sat in the back of a limo with Kiku. The two were discussing what Arthur was to do, and what he needed for the school.

But, something was bothering Arthur, and it was high time he asked the question that was driving him over the edge.

"Kiku?"

"Hai?"

"Earlier, when you were explaining about Ouran, you said you attended there before. Care to explain?"

Kiku's eyes widened for a split second before returning to their original calm and blank state.

"Hai, I did. I went a whire back to connect with my peopre and to get a brake of my own." Kiku explained. "I met some peopre who now are pretty important. For example, Yuzuru Suoh. He's the chairman of the schoor now. You wirr be getting your interview with him."

Arthur sat back and took in the information. He never thought that the Japanese personification would go out of his way and do this. It sure was a shocker.

"Alright then…" Arthur had his gaze at the floor, and had his hands in his lap. Kiku saw his friend in distress, and was confused as to what had caused the sudden gloom. He gave him a concerned look, which Arthur caught at the top of his eye sight.

"I'm fine. Just thinking of the work that I'll need to make-up, meetings that I'm going to miss, notes I'm going to miss from missing the meetings, my-" Kiku held his hand as a signal for Arthur to quit rambling.

"Don't worry, Arthur-san. Rike I said before, I have everything under control and planned. Your boss is going to be doing the paperwork, and Prussia is going to take the notes for you." Again, Arthur opened his mouth to protest about who would be taking his notes, but Kiku held his hand. "Prussia might not seem fit for the job, but remember, Arfred-san does it as werr." That sentence seemed to have magically comforted the worried Brit.

"Alright then. I guess that's everything?" Arthur asked, wracking his brain for anything they had left out.

"Hai. I have the schoor suppries at my house, so arr you have to do, is go find a backpack to your riking. I thought that you wourd rike to choose one for yourserf. Is this arright?" Kiku informed and asked his British friend.

"That's brilliant! Thank you, Kiku!" Arthur said with a joyful smile.

"That's good." Kiku said with a faint smile.

Arthur looked at him inquiring, and asked how much longer would it be till they would arrive at where he would be living for a most of a year or so. And maybe even longer if he enjoys it that much.

Fat chance of that.

"We have ten minutes till we arrive at our destination, Mr. Kirkland," the driver filled in for them. "Thank you."

And with that, the rest of the drive was filled with a comfortable silence. The two nations sitting in the back, thinking of highly different things. One was thinking of paintings, while the other was thinking about their family and friends.

"What's troubring you know, Mr. Kirkrand?" Japan asked. Even though he was being polite, it was getting a little annoying for the Englishman.

"Just thinking of everyone. If my brothers found out I was doing this, I wouldn't hear the end of it till the day I die; which is going to be a long time, as you know. Being immortal and as old as the land beneath our feet," England said, returning his head into his hands. "Having to wait till the land dies, our people turn their back on us, or another country to slay another."

It was a painful truth.

"Hai…"

The silence returned, but stayed till they reached their destination. Arthur hopped out of the car, along with Kiku, and examined the building he would be staying in.

It looked as though it held two stories inside, a balcony that stuck out on the second floor that was made of shedua wood, matching the teak wood behind it. The windows were outlined with white, causing them to stand out. The roof was made of black shingles. The garage rutted out a little, it was open, revealing a black mustang with green rimmed tires. The car was a little different, but still was nice. There were plants around the house, including a type of potted tree on the balcony that the Englishman couldn't recognize.

To say the least, everything fitted together quite well.

"Sharr we?" Japan asked. England nodded and followed Japan inside the house.

The smell of tea, wood, paper, clean, flowers and more filled his nose. It sorts of reminded him of his home. Although his house smelled more of tea and paper. Nothing special. The smell made him feel welcome and comfortable.

Arthur turned to Kiku and smiled. "Thank you." Kiku smiled and bowed in response.

"It's the reast I can do."

"So, when am I to meet the chairman? Yuzuru." Arthur asked. Kiku pondered this for a moment. "I think… what time is it?"

"Four o'clock."

"You have a meeting with him in fifteen minutes…" Arthur's eyes widened at this. "Crap. We should get going. Should I change? Or is this fine." He asked, almost aggressively. He was wearing a white buttoned up long sleeve shirt, a green vest over it, ripped jeans and black converse.

"I think you're fine. It wirr arso herp to fit in and rook a bit rike a teen this way." Japan said. England nodded. "You're right. Well then, if that's the case, we should be leaving." And so, the two old friends hopped into a limo, and drove off to Ouran High School.

Upon arrival, England gaped at the size of the building. It. Was. Big. And. Pink.

"Come on, we don't want to be rate now," Japan said. England blinked, and followed Japan after collecting himself.

They walked through the doors, and wandered around for a moment, trying to find the office. Once they found it, they entered and were greeted by a woman who held a kind face. She looked up from her computer, and smiled at the two men.

"Hello! One of you must be Arthur, correct?" She asked as she looked between the two. "That would be me," Arthur said as he stepped forward a bit.

"Alright then! Mr. Suoh is in his office. Head on in and he'll talk to you about what you need to know," she said with a kind smile. Arthur smiled back and followed where she had gestured to where he was supposed to go.

Kiku bowed and took his leave, hoping that Arthur would be alright and that Suoh would give him a warm welcome.

Arthur knocked politely on the door that was the chairman's office. He heard a faint 'come in,' and entered.

Yuzuru looked up from his papers that he was filling out and looked at the personification.

"Hello! You must be Arthur Kirkland, correct?" He asked. Arthur nodded with a smile. "Great!" He stood up and approached him, shaking hands and exchanging smiles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Suoh."

"Same here. It's great that we have students that want to come here from around the world. I didn't expect someone from England to come out way out here!" He let out a chuckle. "So tell me, did someone tell you about us, or did your previous school tell you about it?" He questioned.

"A friend told me about it. In fact, you know him." Arthur said with a kind smile. "Hmm? What is this stranger's name?" Suoh asked. "Kiku Honda."

"Honda...Honda…Honda! Now I remember!" Yuzuru said with a snap of his fingers. "That's surprising to know that you know him. I haven't seen him in quite some time."

"What made you want to come out here? I bet there are some great schools back in England." He questioned. Arthur had gone over what he needed to do, and what to say if this question had crossed him. "I came out here for something new. To expand my horizons, and Kiku said that this school would supply me with just that." Yuzuru smiled at the compliment.

"Anyways, let me call up my son. His name is Tamaki. He'll be showing you around." He hollered for the office lady who came in after a knock.

"Can you get Tamaki for me? He's taking Mr. Kirkland here for a tour of the school." The lady nodded and left.

It didn't take long for a blonde teen to enter.

"Bonjour!"

Arthur inwardly groaned.

' _Just perfect... He's French.'_


	3. Question

Hey guys! I have a question. Do you want me to follow the episodes of show, or make my own? I can work with both, so I don't care.

Also, if you like me, and you enjoy art, you can go follow my art page on Instagram. It's: bay_your_favs_art_page

Love you and stay awesome!

~Misty


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, gals, and pals! I wanted to say thank you for all those who commented. (which was like all of you, no joke X3) I could have gone either way, and was prepared for either one, but I just wanted to see what would please you the most. So thanks for all the input you guys left for me! BTW! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Love you. Stay awesome!**

 **~Misty**

"And here's the dance clubs room!" Tamaki said. It was the last room that was on the tour of the school, much to Arthur's relief.

"That should be all...oh I know I'm missing something...what is it...what is it…" Tamaki said while tapping his chin, contemplating what was left. He then snapped his fingers and a smile spread across his features. "That's it! Oh how could I be so stupid!  
Come!" He said. Tamaki didn't wait for Arthur to follow him or say anything, for he grabbed his wrist and began to drag him down to some unknown destination.

"Oi! Let go you git! I can walk perfectly fine!" Arthur protested. But like most things, Tamaki ignored it. Arthur let out a sigh and allowed the blonde to drag him. _'Just like America. Careless and reckless…'_

"Here we are! This is the Music room #3!"

"But it says it's abandoned, git."

"Oh come now, my fellow foreigner! Don't jump to conclusions. Sure it says it is abandoned, but it holds a magnificent club behind those doors!" Tamaki said rather dramatically. Arthur rolled his eyes at this action.

' _Honestly. I'm 99.9% sure he is Francis's long lost son.'_ He thought sarcastically.

"Alright. What could be so _magnificent_ about an abandoned room, oh great and holy one," Arthur said. He didn't want to be here. He wanted to go home and have a nice cup of earl gray tea and read a book. He had had a long day of following this  
teen and wanted a break. He had felt a migraine begin to form, making him want to go home even more.

"Come!"

And with that, Tamaki (a bit violently,) threw Arthur into the room. He nearly face planted it, but a pair of strong arms wrapped around him and caught him before he embarrassingly fell on his face. But then again, being caught in someone's arms is still  
embarrassing.

"You okay?" Asked a deep and flat voice. Arthur pulled himself out of the arms that were still holding him, and turned around to see a tall teen with a blank expression.

"Y-yeah…" Arthur replied gingerly.

"Arthur Kirkland! Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki exclaimed. "Here we please and make every girl happy."

Arthur looked around and found seven boys - wait - lets correct that, _six_ boys and one girl in the room. It caught Arthur off guard that she was dressed as a boy, but then pushed it aside, remembering how Felix was.

"We have some types o please them. We have the natural, the strong silent type, the boy Lolita, the mischievous type, the cool type, and finally, the princely type." Tamaki began to explain further about the club, but Arthur wasn't interested. Not one  
bit.

"So, what do you think?"

Arthur looked nonchalant. "I think this is inane, and I would like to leave." Arthur was taken back when Tamaki fell to his knees and began to sob.

Some of the Hosts went over to Tamaki and talked to him, while others just watched witha bored expression. Two, being twins, burst into laughter at this, saying thugs that Arthur couldn't understand through the laughter.

Arthur groaned and turned on his heel, and headed for the doors, not caring that it was impolite and ungentlemanly of him to say farewell or whatever.

After he left the building, he hailed a cab. Kiku wasn't anywhere in sight, meaning he had to get back to his houseon his own, and he wasn't in the mood to walk there. Besides, a cab never hurt anyone.

Once Arthur got home, he instantly wondered around his house and looked for the kitchen.

Once he entered it, he began to explore the shelves. But much to his dismay, they were all bare. Even the fridge. He groaned in agitation and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Alright then, I guess I'll have to run to the supermarket then." he said aloud.

He headed into his room and opened his suitcase and pulled out a more casual outfit. By this point of the day, after the long trip and touring Ouran, he was tired and put being a gentleman aside.

He pulled out a British designed shirt, black jeans, and red converse. Strange, yes, but at this point of the day, he could care less. He liked the outfit. Reminded him of when he and Francis and othersused to be in a band.

Arthur left his house and locked the door behind him and headed down the street. (Arthur lacked a car, so walking and hailing cabs was his way of transportation as for now.)

He came across the supermarket and headed in. The sound of people talking, the smell of various things all hitting him like a train.

He walked around, looking at the various of foods. He grabbed the ingredients that were required for scones and other dishes, including his beloved tea. He stumbled upon the tea section, and smiled. He looked at them then reached for some earl grey. He  
then saw some green tea. Knowing how Kiku enjoyed the tea so much, Arthur grabbed some for when his Japanese friend would come for a visit.

But when he reached up for it, his hand collided with another.

"Sorry, go ahead. I didn't see you there." He apologized to the stranger. He looked overtolook at them, and wastaken back by who it was.

"No it's fine mister. I didn't see you either." The girl apologized as well.

"Hey, not to sound strange or anything, but weren't you in the club room that Tamaki brought me to?" Arthur asked gingerly. "If not, you look like someone I saw. Sorry if that sounds creepy."

The girl's eyes widened and she just smiled. "I thought you looked familiar. Yes, I am from the Host Club," the girl said. "I'm Haruhi Fujioka, you are?"

"Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Pleasure." They shook hands and smiled at each other. "Hold on… Are you from England?"

"Yes I am."

"Okay. How come you came out here then?" Haruhi inquired.

"I came out here for something new and to expand my horizons. Even though there is plenty of good schools back home, I needed to get out. It was getting rather boring." Arthur said. "I've been here a couple times before to visit a friend of mine. When  
I told him my case, he suggested I go here. So, here I am."

"That sounds reasonable."

The two then exchanged small talk for a bit before Haruhi said that she had to run off back home. They parted, each now having the others number.

England hummed to himself as he walked down the street back to his home to make his much needed tea.

* * *

Once he got home and unlocked his door, he headed back for the kitchen. He pulled out all of his shopping supplies that he had grabbed from the market and began to sort and put away all of the food, drinks, etc.

Once done, he grabbed a kettle, poured some water in it, and allowed it to heat up over the stove. While that was heating up, Arthur pulled out some ingredients for scones.

You see, England was actually a rather talented cook. He just got stressed out and nervous when cooking for others. Eventually, he quit cooking for others all in general, sick of ruining a batch of food, and getting the comments from whoever he was cooking.

Once the scones were in the oven cooking, he heard the kettle whistling. He took it off the stove and finished up with it. He pulled out a tea cup that had a rose design on it, and poured in the hot drink.

He walked into the living room, pulled out a book, and sat down and began to read while his scones were cooking and enjoyed his tea.

* * *

The next day, England woke up groggy.

He was not ready for school. Not. At. All.

England wasn't exactly a morning person, just like Scotland. He was more of a devil and terrorist in the mornings. Whosoever passed him in the mornings, were sure to regret it. No mercy for anyone in his book. Nope.

Grumpily he got out of bed and headed for the kitchen. He had some leftover scones, so he put some in a lunch sack along with a sliced apple. It wasn't much, yes, but England didn't think of food that much.

England's health with food and a few other things were concerning, but it's not like anyone cared nor notice.

After packing, he headed back to his room. He was tempted to just face plant onto the bed and sleep till ten, but he knew that wasn't an option. Groaning, he pulled out the uniform and got dressed.

He headed for the bathroom next to get more prepared. He grabbed out a brush and brushed his unruly hair. It annoyed the brit to no extent how unruly his hair was, and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't tame it. But, there was only one person who  
could tame it. And that person has been able to tame it since he was a child. France.

England shook his head, shaking the thought of France out of his thoughts. He reached over and grabbed a washcloth. He soaked it up and began to rub his face from the night's sleep. Luckily, this had woken him more up.

He dried his face off and headed for Ouran.

As he walked down the street, he remembered something. A very important something.

He forgot his backpack.

The brit groaned and ran back to his house to retrieve his luggage. He ran into the kitchen where he had left it on a chair while he had packed it. He then booked it out, seeing the time and inwardly panicking.

' _What kind of git shows up late for his first day?!'_

Somehow, the brit had managed to barreled it to the school fast enough that he managed to arrive ten minutes before school started. Then again, he is a nation, and nations all have abilities that no human could do. Unique huh.

He went up to his class where some of the second years were. He knocked on the door before entering after he had heard a soft 'come in.' He saw the teacher sitting at his desk with some paperwork in front of him. The man turned his attention to England  
and smiled.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer. Er, forgive me, but what is your name again?"

"Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to be here," Arthur said with a smile and shook the teacher's hand that had been stretched out for him to shake.

"It's great to meet you. I'm Mr. Santo." They broke hands and stood in an awkward silence for a minute before Mr. Santo clapped his hands together.

"Alright! So when class is started, I will call you in and you will come in and introduce yourself to the class. Sound good?"

Arthur nodded in understanding, taking the hint that he needed to wait outside. He exited the class and leaned up against a wall as he waited to be called in. He had plugged in his earphones, but left one out so he could hear Mr. Santo.

"Come on in," he heard faintly. England took out his headphone and stuffed it into his pocket and went into the room.

Why.

Why did he have to be in a class with those two?

It was Tamaki and a raven hair kid he had seen from the club room.

"Hello, I am Arthur Kirkland. A transfer from London England." That's all he said before mr. Santo signaled him to take a seat.

"Now class, you can ask him questions first. But for now, let's get class started!"


	5. Chapter 4

Well this was annoying.

No matter what they did, nothing seemed to work.

They even got to the point where they _created_ 'accidents' that would have made him for sure have to join.

However, no matter how hard they tried, they just _could not_ get Arthur Kirkland to get into the club. Whether it be _for_ working for them, or _with_ them. The boy was just prepared for anything and everything. How annoying.

They went from him accidentally ruining a vase - much like how Haruhi had done - but the next day, the vase was replaced with a new one with an apology letter. They caused him to spill tea all over their uniform, but he got it cleaned, but no letter. They tried to get him to do _anything_ that would make him join. But nooooo! The Brit was too elusive and had all his tricks up his sleeve. Another thing that made it seem impossible was that Kyoya had up to _nothing_ on Kirkland, which _never_ happened. It drove him to the break of insanity.

"Hey boss, why are we bothering trying to get him to join?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it's pretty pointless. He's not going to join, so why are we trying?" Kaoru picked up.

"Because all the girls are talking about him, including some boys. He would be a good addition to the club! The girls would be happy that they got the chance and opportunity to get to have an afternoon with him and talk to him." Tamaki reasoned. "He doesn't talk that much - much like you, my daughter - so no one knows that much about him."

"You're right, senpai. As being part of the host club, it is our duty to make every girl happy. But, is it really necessary to get him to join? He seems like he doesn't want to join. Besides, remember when he first came in here and said?" Haruhi said.

"You do have a point, Haruhi. But if he joined, according to my calculations, income would raise by forty three percent." Of course, Kyoya would be talking money.

"Even more the reason!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"But we don't want to harass the guy!" Honey exclaimed as he held Usa-Chan close to his chest adorably. Mori grunted in agreement.

"Honey's got a point, senpai. We shouldn't be pushing him and trying to force him to join." Haruhi said. "Even though you forced _me_ into it…" she mumbled. Fortunately, no one heard her.

"No! We need him to join!" Tamaki whined.

"Why though? Just so, some girls can speak to him? They could talk to him in the halls. He may not talk much, but that does not mean he will not speak to you. I saw him at the market and he spoke freely to me. I've also seen him speak to others in the halls."

"Wait. If you spoke to him at the market, does that mean-" Hikaru said with wide eyes.

"-That he knows you are a girl?!" Finished Kaoru.

"Yeah, and he's fine with my situation." Haruhi said with a shrug and a roll of her eyes.

"THAT'S FINAL! WE HAVE TO MAKE ARTHUR LONDON KIRKLAND WORK HERE!" Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru exclaimed in unison. The only thing they could find out about Arthur was his middle name.

"How do you know my middle name?"

The host spun around and saw the man who the least expected to walk willingly into the clubroom. There stood the bushy eye britt, Arthur L. Kirkland.

"Arthur?!"

"Good afternoon."

Tamaki was over to him in a blink of an eye, holding his shoulders and his nose nearly was touching Arthur's. Arthur leaned back and tried to get out of the teens hold. Of course, due to being a nation (which they didn't know about) he easily slipped out of the hold.

"Bugger off!" He yelled as he slapped away Tamaki's hands that were about to return to their previous place.

"Look, I came here to do whatever it is you want from me so badly. You make it pretty obvious that want something from me; and seeing from your tactics, you want me to either to work as a slave - which will _not_ happen - or to become a host." He said in a deadpanned tone with his eyebrows furrowed, making his unamused expression more clear to anyone and everyone who was not Alfred.

"Oui! Exactly monsieur Kirkland! That's exactly it! We want you to become a host!"

Arthur sighed before speaking. "Fine. I will. BUT ONLY BECAUSE I HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO DO!" He exclaimed. The Hosts caught onto his tsundere personality. Some smiled at it. It amused them, which annoyed the Britt further.

"SHUT UP!"

"But we haven't said anything!"

"..."

 **Hey readers! Sorry this chapter is so small! Longer chapters in the future. What do you think? Do you think England will be able to survive being a host? Comment down below! Thank you so much for all the comments and all of the follows/favorites! Stay awesome!**

 **~Misty**


	6. hey

**Dear Potatoes! I got some news for you. Kinda big. So, something about me. I'm going through some severe depression, so I'm pausing all my stories for a bit because I don't want to screw them up. Nevertheless, on Quotev I'll have a question and answer thingamajig. Feel free to ask me anything. Well, I love you. Stay awesome!**

 **~Misty**


	7. Chapter 5

**Heya gals and pals! I have something to say to y'all. Thank you so much for all the support and love you have given me. It's such a helped to inspire me motivated and inspired! Another thing, if any of you would like to talk to me, message me on KiK! My username for it is Misty1721 (big surprise there), so if ya wanna talk I'd be happy and open for anything y'all wanna talk aboot! Now, I've gotten some questions as to how I'm doing, and I'm sad to say that I'm actually worse… :( I love you all and let's get to He chapter, shall we?**

England groaned and rubbed his temples.

Today was the day that he had to go to the abandoned music room and be a part of the Host club.

He wasn't excited in the slightest.

Walking down the hall begrudgingly and grumbling to himself about how stupid he was for agreeing to do this. Yeah he wanted something to do, but this wasn't what he was planning on joining a Host Club. If anything, that would be his number one activity to avoid. Out of everything, a Host. That's France's critique, not his.

England pushed open the doors to the room and was blinded by the bright light and the petals that came flying into his face. Once they cleared, he was confused, shocked, and dare he say, he was impressed.

The Club Room has been transformed into a tropical little paradise. Animals and sounds and everything you would find on an island.

England knew what you would find on an island easily, after all, he raised countries who had rainforests, jungles, tropical locations, and has traveled and been stranded on islands with his fellow Allies.

"Arthur! I'm glad you finally joined us! It's a pleasure to have the new foreigner here and depending on us to help your lost and confused soul in this new country and setting." Tamaki had strolled over and was standing right in front of Arthur, his face to close for comfort. England lost it when the Japanese/French teenager had grasped his chin and pulled him close enough to feel his breath on his face and whispered into his ear: "I'm so glad you came, mon petit chou~"

BAM

Those who had been watching the scene were dead silent as they processed what had just happened.

Arthur, the new student who appeared to never lose his temper (how they never saw this? No one knows) had just _punched Tamaki in the face_! Now you never see that happen, seeing as how he is a rich kid and his father is the chairman. Everyone loved him for his charming looks and flirty personality that he would put up when either working or escaping a bad situation. So this, this was new and scared them a bit.

"Don't call me your little cabbage, for I am _far_ smarter than you and everyone in this room combined, you git! And sorry to break it to you honey, but I've been here plenty of times, so I know what I'm doing and where I'm going and how to act. I'm not a "lost and confused soul" who knows absolutely nothing!" Arthur snapped. This was ridiculous!

The brit jumped when he felt a tug at his pant leg, so he quickly looked down and saw big, innocent eyes of Honey. Arthur loosened up a little, seeing as how this teenager reminded him so much of his brothers/sister's/kids he raised.

Sighing, he pinched his nose and closed his eyes and tried to push the forming headache aside. "I'm sorry. Just don't be quick to come to a conclusion, idiot." The proud and strong country was nearly fell into his ass when he was glomped by the teenager he had yelled at moments before.

"I forgive you! You are right, senpai. I shouldn't judge you. Now, let's get to work and see how you will do and how much we will need to teach you!" Tamaki said with a skip in his step. "I got you a balinese outfit that matches the theme and the rest of us. Of course, yours is different than me and Haruhi's, for ours is the king and queen traditional outfit." Tamaki snapped his fingers and called over he twins. He instructed the two to run into the back to retrieve the attire. When they returned with it, England immediately refused to wear it.

He was far too pale, skinny enough his bones poked out, had plenty of scars, and was too embarrassed by how his figure looked. Those who have seen him topless or on April fools knew how his body looked very feminine and was slim enough that got some drooling, much to his disgust. He only wanted one person to look at him, but even then he didn't want the person to be drooling and just be looking at him and wanting his body. He's still a virgin and wanted to loose it to the one who he fancied, and the one he fancied actually loved him for who he was, not just his figure and out of lust.

Several attempts later, the twins and Tamaki gave up on trying to get the brit into the outfit. He was too quick and clever to get trapped by them and forced into something that would cause questions to rise.

England was told to go have a seat with one "princess" and show what he could do.

What they didn't know was that he grew up with France and had already taught how to womanize and draw someone in.

But the only problem was that the one he tried to seduce or give them hints didn't work and didn't click to the person...

"Hello poppet. What may your name be?"

The girl in front of him giggled and blushed. "Mine name is Mai~ you must be the transfer from England, correct?"

England smiled softly. "Indeed I am. I am Arthur Kirkland, and I am very pleased to have met such a beautiful young lady~" He said smoothly, doing his best to sound interested in the girl and to show he knew what he was doing.

"My, your smile is more beautiful than the flowers that are in bloom."

Again, a giggle left the girl, making Arthur want to gag.

"Thank you. So what made you decide to come here?" Mai asked. England then went into detail as to why, retelling her what he had already told everyone else who asked the same question.

Arthur was about to finish up his story, but stopped abruptly. He stared wide eyed behind the girl at a rather large snake. Panicked and scared, he quickly excused himself and dashed out the doors.

He sat down and sat against the wall, calming his nerves. He was startled when a hand had been placed down on his shoulder. He looked up and was met with Haruhi's big brown eyes that reminded him of Seychelles. She looked concerned and sat down next to him when she picked up that he wouldn't be moving anytime soon.

"Arthur? Are you alright?"

Begrudgingly, Arthur shook his head.

"Could you tell me what happened?"

Again, it took him some time for him to open his mouth and explain why.

"I've always been fond and fine with snakes. Hell, when I was younger me and one of my older brothers stumbled upon one. We took it in and grew up with it," Arthur snorted. "His Name was Severus, you know, from Harry Potter?" Haruhi smiles and nodded.

"Well, a few years ago, I went on a trip with my... cousin Jett to Australia. We were camping and in the middle of the night, I had woken up to a strange noise. When I looked around, there I spotted it. By my legs was a snake. I wasn't bothered by it, and instead of doing much - I was really tired and it was a Monday... - I just moved it a few feet away and rolled over and tried to fall asleep... but, I was disturbed when I could feel the snake. It had slithered up onto me and was staring at me, eye to eye. Shivers had ran down my spine for I could already tell what was going to happen.

Sure enough, the snake pounced and dug it's poisonous venom fangs into my neck, making it hard to breath since the venom was sleeping into my blood..." the brit pulled at his shirt and made two scars visible so that Haruhi could see it and better believe him.

Gingerly, the girl reached forward and stopped a couple of inches and looked into Arthur's eyes, asking for permission. He nodded and allowed her to touch the bite; he turned his head so she could have better access to see the bite better, and so he wouldn't have to meet her gaze when she was done.

"What are you two doing?"

Silence was all that could be heard, then, an angry growl came from Tamaki who had came out to see where his two new Hosts were going and doing.

Thinking that England had somehow manipulated Haruhi into doing... whatever they were doing, he charged at England and aimed his foot to hit him in the face. But, after years of war and training and growing up, England easily dodged the kick and had _grabbed_ the teenagers foot in a few swift moves. He glared at the human then dropped his foot.

Without any further words, Arthur got up and took his leave.

—

What the hell senpai!" Haruhi shouted at Tamaki once Arthur was gone and out of sight. She stood up and looked into his purple eyes with anger. "He was seducing you!" He defended, but once he had said it, he realized how stupid that sounded.

"He wasn't seducing me!"

"I just want to protect my baby girl! How could I live with myself if I let someone who we barely even know, seduce you, trap you, and take your innocence!" Tamaki was bothered that his sweet little daughter wasn't understanding the situation. ' _Commoners must not know yet that without consent, is rape_.'

"Listen Senpai. Arthur had dashed out of the room and I was concerned. So, I followed after him and found him curled up. He had had a bad experience with a snake, so when the snake you have here slithered up a tree, he panicked." Haruhi said calmly, knowing that fighting doesn't get anyone anywhere. "I asked if I could see the bite where he had been bitten, and that spot was on his neck. We weren't doing anything else, senpai. I was just making sure he was okay since he is my friend."

Reluctantly, Tamaki accepted the explanation and guided them back to the club room. They split off to go to their respectful clients who were waiting patiently for their return.

—

After closing hours and the Hosts were cleaning up, in entered England. He was wearing a jacket where the hood looked like a cat with half of its face had a brown spot, red pants, and vans. He also wore a backpack, but the items in the bag were unknown to them.

He silently went over to couch and gently set his rucksack down. England then opened it up and pulled out...

"A cat?"

Ignoring the Hosts, England continued to feed his companion and pet him. A content smile was painted on his face.

"Nice to see you back, Arthur." Kyoya said, eyes not being met with green; instead, they were met with Arthur's unruly blonde hair. The personification was too distracted with taking care of his cat to notice, much to Kyoya's annoyance. Nonetheless, he continued on with his announcement he had for the club.

"Tonight we have a party for our clients. Arthur- we have a plan and could use your help."

"What do you want?"

"We'll tell you after this request. But could you gather up a band or something? The musicians we were originally were planning on ended up having to go somewhere else for the evening." A tick mark appeared by Kyoya, showing that he was clearly upset about this.

England thought for a moment. He knew plenty of nations that could sing, but he wanted one of the best. So, he began to narrow them down. His top picks were:

*France

*China

*Spain

And himself.

He smirked. He knew who he was going to choose. "I know the man to do this."

"Great. Who?" The twins said in unison.

"His Name is..."

—

Hey! So this took a while because I just found a way I can post chapters on my phone that didn't require the app that messes it up... My computer also sucks ass so it's impossible to use now, so this is a big blessing! IT MEANS MORE CHAPTERS MORE OFTEN AND NOT MONTHS APADT! YAY! I love y'all and hope y'all are having a fan frikintastic day!


End file.
